


Grass Stains

by thebest_medicine



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is in a playful mood at Charles' expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass Stains

Charles backed away slowly, “Erik, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but I insist you stop right n- NO! Hehe-wait!”

Erik laughed as he knocked Charles onto his back, throwing a leg over Charles and straddling him, “Wait for what?” Erik smirked.

"For- for..Just, please! Erik! I’m going to have grass stains all over my back. Stop!" Charles whined.

Erik tsked at him, “Not just yet.” His fingers scribbled against Charles’ stomach. 

“Plehehehehease." Charles begged, his face turning red with laughter and embarrassment, "Nohohohot in front of eheheheveryone!" 

From the sidelines, Raven, Hank, and Alex watched on with bemused grins. “It’s not everyone, just the three of us.” Raven teased, “Oh, Erik, try his armpits.”

"Nohoho not there- don’t!” Charles cried, his laughter jumping an octave when Erik pinned his arms over his head with one hand and tickled under his arms with the other. “Eheheherik- nahahahAHAHA!” His pleas lost coherency.

Erik. Please- I can’t.

Erik heard the voice clearly in his head, and he realized Charles really must be struggling if he couldn’t even get out words verbally anymore. Erik finally let up, grinning down at the panting, red-faced mutant beneath him. Charles grumbled as Erik helped him to his feet.


End file.
